Aveu
by camus47
Summary: Un aveu peut faire du bien...mais aussi beaucoup de mal
1. Chapter 1

Tu es venu vers moi alors que je venais juste d'arriver sur le domaine sacréé.

Tu n'avais que faire de ma timiditéé et c'est ce qui m'a pousséé à me laisser entrainer.

Ton expansivitéé, ta gentillesse et surtout tes yeux, purs comme le ciel, m'ont incité à te faire confiance petit à petit.

Cette confiance se mua au fur et à mesure en une amitiéé solide et profonde.

Même pendant nos années d'entraînement, elle ne s'est jamais brisée.

Après l'obtention de nos armures, nous nous sommes revus.

Bien que les débuts aient été difficiles, notre complicitéé est revenue en force.

Deux ans passèrent avant que je ne me rende compte que ce que j'éprouvais pour toi avait changé.

Toi, tu avais déjà compris et acceptéé ce qui nous arrivait, contrairement à moi.

C'était nouveau pour moi et malgréé tous les refus que j'ai pu te faire à cause de ma timiditéé, de ma peur et de mon entrainement de glace, tu ne t'es jamais lasséé.

Néanmoins, j'ai fini par apprécier ce changement.

L'éétonnement puis la joie que j'ai lue dans tes yeux lorsque je te l'ai avoué me confortèrent dans mon choix.

Jamais, je ne t'avais vu aussi heureux.

Joie que je ne retrouve plus chez toi depuis quelques mois.

Tu penses que je ne suis pas au courant mais tu te trompes, je l'ai deviné et découvert par mes propres moyens.

Hésitant, gêné, tu rechignes à me l'annoncer car tu ne sais pas comment je vais réagir.

Certes, je pourrais t'aider en te disant que j'ai découvert ta trahison mais ma fiertéé me l'interdit.

Et puis, c'est toi le fautif alors assume!

Mon masque de marbre cache ce que je ressens alors que tu viens de me l'avouer.

Quelques minutes, quelques minutes déjà passent dans un lourd silence.

Je voudrais ne pas te montrer ma souffrance mais je n'y arrive pas et mes larmes coulent en un flot continu.

Je t'annonce, en te regardant dans les yeux, que j'étais au courant de ton infidélitéé depuis le début.

Tes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise et tu comprends mon stratagèmeème.

Bien que je connaisse la vérité, je me suis tus, attendant que tu me l'avoues.

Tu baisses la tête, honteux?

De là où je suis, j'aperçois tes larmes silencieuses et cela commence à engendrer une colère froide en moi.

Tes lèvres murmurent soudain des paroles qui ne font qu'augmenter le ressentiment que j'éprouve maintenant envers toi.

Tu me demandes pardon et si l'on peut rester ami?

_" Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule!_ te dis-je en laissant ééclater ma colère.

Avec une voix plus que glaciale, je continue sur ma lancéée en te disant :"_ Je ne veux plus jamais de ton __amitié__é ni te voir! Sors de ma vie!" _

Tes pleurs redoublent d'intensitéé mais cela ne me fait rien.

Tu pars, la tête basse, en me jetant un dernier regard.

Une fois que tu as refermé la porte, je laisse ma colère et ma tristesse sortirent de ma carapace de glace.


	2. aveu 2

La première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai pris pour un ange.

Tu étais dotéé d'une timiditéé maladive dont je m'étais fait le défi de la brisée.

Je venais te voir, te chercher pour te sortir de ta solitude.

Au fur et à mesure, tu t'es ouvert aux autres pour notre plus grand plaisir.

Arrivèrent ensuite nos années d'entraînement.

Notre séparation fut un déchirement pour moi et je me raccrochais à nos souvenirs pour supporter le joug de mon maître.

Six ans passèrent et malgré ce que je subissais, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi.

Après l'obtention de mon armure, j'étais impatient de revenir au sanctuaire pour te revoir.

Lorsque nous nous sommes croisés, le contact fut difficile.

Distants au début, nous avons mis du temps avant de nous reparler.

Peu à peu, notre complicitéé est revenue telle qu'on nous considère comme des inséparables.

Deux années s'écoulent et je m'aperçois que l'amitiéé que j'éprouve pour toi se transforme en amour.

En peu de temps je l'accepte mais je ne te le montre pas car je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir, ni si tu ressens la même chose que moi.

Pourtant, un jour, tu me l'a éégalement avouer. La surprise puis la joie furent les émotions que je ressentis.

Joie, que je n'éprouve plus depuis quelques mois car j'ai succombéé au charme d'un autre de nos pairs.

Je ne pensais pas que ce que j'éprouvais pour lui supplanterais l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

Je ne veux pas te le dire car je n'ai pas envie de te perdre et je dois prendre mes responsabilitésés.

Malheureusement, je ne peux plus continuer à me taire car se serait ajouter un peu plus de trahison envers toi.

Je me lance et rien qu'en écoutant le lourd silence qui s'installe entre nous, je sais que je viens de tomber plus bas que terre.

Tes larmes et tes paroles me fendent le cœur et je me sens encore plus mal lorsque tu me dis que tu étais au courant depuis le début.

Honteux comme jamais, je murmure des paroles que, à l'instant où elles sortent de ma bouche, je les regrette amèrement.

Je n'aurais pas dû te demander cela et tes paroles me le font bien comprendre.

J'ai mérité ta colère, je le sais.

C'est pourquoi, je me tais et pars, en te jetant un dernier regard.

Une fois ta porte fermée, je t'entends t'exprimer en pleurant et cassant des objets. Mon cœur se serre et je pars sur la plage pour me calmer avant de retrouver mon nouvel amant.


End file.
